


lie back and enjoy

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Harry tells Draco to lie back, let him do all the work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for October's Daily Deviant, for the prompts of switching and 69. I was in the mood for a little Drarry, and I love some unabashedly switchy boys sometimes.

“Lie back.”

Draco lets Harry manhandle him into position, going where directed on the bed. He ends up with two pillows behind his head, propped up just enough that he can look down the length of his own body without craning his neck uncomfortably.

Harry straddles Draco’s thighs, his cock already thick and red, jutting out from a patch of dark curls. Harry draws patterns across Draco’s chest with his fingers, sometimes tracing the scars, sometimes intersecting the silvered lines. Draco reaches down, lightly caresses the soft skin over Harry’s rigid length. “You’ve been thinking about this,” Draco murmurs.

“All through dinner,” Harry admits. “Hermione was nattering on about whatever it was that Rose did, and all I could think about was laying you out on the bed and sucking you off. You don’t even need to do a thing.”

Draco’s soft at the moment, but then, he hasn’t been fantasizing for hours like Harry has. On the other hand, having the real live fantasy right here in front of him, silken and hard under his touch, is certainly helping his prick perk up quickly. “So you’re saying you’ll do _all_ the work?” Draco asks. He withdraws his hand, crosses his arms behind his head and arches one eyebrow. “And what if I say I’m not in the mood to be fucked?”

“I think I can manage that.” Harry’s grin quirks devious. “Just one question: you might not want my cock inside of you, but how do you feel about a good fingering?”

Draco’s cock twitches. “Doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“Mm. Then just lie back,” Harry murmurs. “Just lie back and enjoy.”

Harry slides down his body, kissing skin as he goes. He tugs one nipple in, sucks hard enough to bruise Draco’s fair skin, then moves to the other nipple. This time he uses teeth, nipping until Draco whimpers, hips bucking; Draco’s fully hard now, thin and long, curving slightly so that his cock bounces against his hip rather than his belly.

Harry’s calloused fingers curve around Draco’s length, stroking once. “Anxious?”

“To get off? Always.” Draco wants to touch Harry, to curl his fingers through his hair, but he’s supposed to be docile here. Not control anything. It’s never easy, but Draco enjoys a challenge, and he loves seeing what Harry will do when left to his own devices.

“Mm.” Harry hums as he takes Draco into his mouth, hums again as he slides down, taking Draco as far as he can go. Draco bucks up, and Harry takes him even further, throat vibrating as he swallows around him.

It’s almost good enough to come just like that, but Draco has control. He groans loudly, exhales in a shuddering moan. “Fuck, Potter,” he murmurs. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Do you mind?” Harry lets Draco’s cock slip out, a bit of saliva dripping from his lips, still attached to the round head of Draco’s cock. Draco licks his lips.

“I want to suck you,” Draco says. “Get your arse up here.”

“You’re supposed to be lying back and enjoying,” Harry argues. Somehow his fingers are slick, and he has one just barely pressing into Draco already and _fuck_ it feels good. Too good. He needs a distraction.

Draco licks his lips, watches the way that Harry’s gaze follows the track of his tongue. “I’ll just lie back,” he promises. “I’ll use my hands to balance you, but you can fuck my mouth while you suck me off.” Draco’s voice is husky. “Just for a few strokes, because I don’t think you’re going to last long, and I don’t want you to finish in my mouth. I want to be inside you when you come.”

Harry hesitates, lets go of Draco’s cock and arse. He twists around and swings one leg over, his cock dangling above Draco’s lips as he straddles his head. Then he lowers his hips slowly, testing as Draco opens his mouth, licks at the tip of Harry’s prick.

He tastes salt and feels the stretch as Harry’s girth enters his mouth. Harry’s thick and short—too short to choke Draco, but thick enough that Draco feels him for days after he’s been fucked. His mouth stretches wide around him, and Draco whines a little as Harry goes slowly.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harry whispers, and Draco can’t reply because his mouth is full of cock.

Harry’s hips move in careful, shallow motion while he lowers his head to swallow Draco down again. Draco gulps in his surprise, and Harry’s hips shudder, fucking more deeply into Draco’s mouth.

It’s good; Harry always tastes so good.

Draco cants his hips, silently begging for more, and Harry obliges. Harry tugs Draco’s arse cheeks apart, wiggles one finger and presses it against his furled hole until it opens up for him. Harry’s finger slides in easily, and he fucks Draco as he sucks him, and it feels so fucking _good_. Draco wants to return the favor, reaches for Harry’s arse and tugs his cheeks open, and….

He makes a low noise of surprise as he finds the plug nestled in Harry’s arse, keeping him slick and open. Draco twists it, and Harry’s hips jerk, a small dribble of salty, bitter fluid coating Draco’s tongue. Harry swings his leg over, turns to face Draco again. He kneels next to Draco, panting. His cock is leaking steadily, and Draco wonders just how close he is to coming.

“You’re ready for me,” Draco whispers. “You were wearing a fucking plug all night, Potter.”

“I knew where we’d end up, Malfoy.” Harry reaches behind himself, carefully withdraws the plug. It’s slick and dripping, squelching as Harry pulls it free. It’s thicker than Draco’s cock; he’s going to be so loose and open. Draco whines at the idea of it, at the fact that he’s going to be able to plough right in without worry about hurting Harry.

Harry kneels over Draco, reaches back and positions Draco’s cock at his hole. His other hand presses against his chest. “You’re not the only one in the mood for me to bottom tonight,” Harry whispers, and he pushes back.

Draco slides in, fitting perfectly as Harry takes him balls deep in one stroke. Harry’s eyes close, his cock still thick and dripping as he rides Draco, thighs straining. He takes it slow, easing up and pushing back down, until Draco feels like his balls are going to burst with need. “Harry,” he whispers, and Harry shudders at the sound of his name.

Harry wraps his hand around his cock, slowly wanking as he rides Draco, and Draco can’t let him do it alone. He knows that he’s supposed to lie back, that he’s supposed to just enjoy, but there is nothing he enjoys more than taking Harry Potter apart, inch by inch.

Draco grips him firmly, replaces Harry’s hand with his own. Harry’s slick and wet, and Draco rolls from root to tip, a little rough as he goes, rolling over the head and shoving his hand back down. He matches the motions with his own thrusts and Harry’s movements, letting Harry fuck his fist while he’s getting fucked deeply and thoroughly in the arse.

Harry gasps, eyes closed and head thrown back. He moves frantically, faster, harder, whimpering as he rocks down again and again until he’s jerking, thighs taut as he comes all over Draco’s hands and chest. He clenches down, almost too tight to bear, and Draco cries out and comes as well.

Harry falls forward when he’s done, whimpering as Draco’s cock slips free with a slick, squelching sound. Draco wraps his arms around him, kisses him slowly as Harry sighs against his lips. “Fuck, that was good.” Harry sounds slightly drunk, his body loose and easy as he lies on Draco.

“It was,” Draco murmurs in agreement. He lightly pushes Harry’s fringe from his face, strokes a finger across his cheek. He touches Harry’s lips, and Harry sucks his finger in, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. “Don’t start anything you’re not ready to finish,” Draco warns, even though he knows it will take time to recover.

“Oh, I’m willing. In a bit. After a tiny kip, perhaps.” Harry slides off of Draco, strokes one hand through the sticky, cooling mess on his chest. “If you’re in the mood for another go.”

Draco’s cock twitches. “Definitely in the mood for another go. Might be interested in having you fuck me after all, tonight.”

Harry leverages himself up on one elbow. “Oh?”

Draco stretches, brings one leg up, half-exposing himself. “Maybe you had the right idea, and I might have just purchased something that’ll help us out. Check out the drawer.”

Harry leans across Draco to open the drawer. He pulls out a large pot of lube and the thickest plug Draco could find. Harry’s eyes go wide as his fingers circle it. “Bloody hell, Draco, this is thicker than me.”

“And if you put it in now, before we nap, you’ll able to fuck me into the mattress when we wake,” Draco murmurs, touching Harry’s lips again. “Suck me off, fuck me hard. If you want to switch things up for our second go.”

“Fuck yes,” Harry breathes. “Fucking hell, Draco. Your arse—”

“Is yours, yes, get on with it, Potter,” Draco says dryly. “It’s not going to stretch itself and you _did_ promise that I could simply lie back and enjoy. So go on then.”

It takes time for Harry to stretch him thoroughly and work the plug inside his sopping arse. When it’s done, Draco can feel every inch of it as he moves. He lies on his side, his soft prick nestled in the slick crack of Harry’s arse, one arm thrown around to hold him close. Harry murmurs, and it almost sounds like he says _fuck me_ in his sleep, and Draco considers it. Perhaps he’ll wake Harry up with a quick, hard fuck before letting him return the favor.

He has no idea how he got this lucky, but Draco knows that his life is perfect now. No one fits him quite like Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
